<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>supreme sex hoodie by ryuusinrune (ryuuseirune)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415612">supreme sex hoodie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuseirune/pseuds/ryuusinrune'>ryuusinrune (ryuuseirune)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuseirune/pseuds/ryuusinrune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hop's jacket smells pretty tantalizing when it's late at night and no one is around. Victor takes advantage of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop/Masaru | Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>supreme sex hoodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/gifts">wishfulFeline</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Serena Jameka Williams is an American professional tennis player and former world No. 1 in women's singles tennis. She has won 23 Grand Slam singles titles, the most by any player in the Open Era, and the second-most of all-time behind Margaret Court.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Perhaps Victor’s crush was a little too obvious – or maybe this was just the world around him finally giving him some </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn</span>
  </em>
  <span> gratification. Either way, Hop’s jacket lays discarded on Victor’s velvet couch, forgotten as the professor-in-training darts back to Postwick via Corviknight Taxi. Sure, maybe Victor hadn’t confessed that night, but at least he has an excuse to see Hop again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor sighs, running his hand along the fluffy insides of Hop’s jacket. How long had it been since he’d fallen in love with Hop? Two years? Three? No, even longer – Victor just hadn’t realized it until Hop confided in him that summer night.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I like Gloria,” Hop whispered. Under the starry sky, his purple hair was distinctly indigo. Victor hadn’t understood the pain in his chest or the tears forming at his eyes. Hop was his best friend and Gloria his twin sister, so why was he so upset?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s – great,” Victor choked out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Should I confess? Does she even like me, mate?” Hop asked, fiddling with his jacket. “What do I do?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking me,” Victor mutters under his breath, snatching the jacket from its place on the couch. Like his old jackets, this one is warm and unbearably soft – and against Victor’s chest, it feels like a warm embrace. Although nothing ever came of Hop’s feelings for Gloria, Victor couldn’t just come out and tell him – not when Hop already liked Victor’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>twin sister.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At the very least, he might as well tell Hop that he’d forgotten his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Vic]: u left ur jacket on my couch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Vic]: when do u want me to give it to u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was probably enough, wasn’t it? Victor squeezes his eyes shut and lets Rotom do its own thing, still clutching Hop’s jacket in his arms. Arceus, it even smells like Hop – like his cologne and the lavender tea he likes to drink. Victor buries his face into the plush wool and sighs quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop didn’t need to know how much Victor liked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor makes his way to his upstairs bedroom, still cuddling the jacket to his chest. He probably wouldn’t see Hop for a while, so the best thing to do was to hang his clothes up, right? If it wrinkled, Hop would have to iron it, and giving the already overloaded boy more chores to do just wasn’t a good idea. With a yawn, Victor flops down onto his mattress, Hop’s jacket sprawled over him like a blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the </span>
  <em>
    <span>inappropriate</span>
  </em>
  <span> thoughts dredge into his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop wouldn’t know what Victor was doing, right? He glances over to Rotom – two messages from Hop – and back to the jacket, a reminder of the man he liked too much for his own good. Victor sinks into the sheets, palming at his erection through his pants. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He would never know the things Victor did while thinking of Hop. As long as Victor didn’t get Hop’s jacket dirty, he wouldn’t arouse any suspicion. If he did get it dirty, he could just dry-clean it in the end – and Hop would be none-the-wiser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Hop want to top him, or would he prefer bottoming? The question was overall an uncertainty – never to be answered outside of Victor’s fantasy. Either way, Victor would be thrilled – the idea of Hop’s flesh against his was enough to excite him as he traced the hand around the top of his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one would ever know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor imagines Hop’s hands trailing down his hips and thighs until they reach his waistband. With Hop’s broad shoulders, he could easily push Victor against the bed and take him. If Victor asks Hop to do such sexual things to him –  how would he react? Would he desire Victor, too? Would he follow through? Touch him, perhaps? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How would Hop look when he orgasmed? Victor would never find out, but he sure as hell could think about it –  the way Hop’s eyebrows would furrow as he groaned and spilled his load, his quiet grunts – </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Victor, I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor’s hand stutters up and down his length as he inhales into Hop’s jacket. If he memorizes Hop’s scent for later, who would know? Not Hop, never Hop – perhaps in one of his deepest daydreams, sure. Victor kicks off his shorts and boxers, haphazardly whimpering as he jerked himself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t enough to want Hop like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor thumbs over his head and let out a whine, feeling the heat pool in his gut. The guilt could come later – post-orgasm clarity that he would experience. He could apologize to Hop later, perhaps –  though it was probably best not to – and everything would go back to normal. Hop would never stare at him with those handsome eyes, filled with affection and joy and love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hop,” Victor sobs. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The confession would never make it to Hop’s ears –  but that was okay. Victor would be fine with his one-sided love and his eyes only for Hop. Victor could thirst and pine and sob over Hop falling in love, but as long as they were friends – best friends – Victor would be happy. He murmured Hop’s name quietly as he slid his hand over his shaft over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already wading into tidepools of regret, Victor feels high on adrenaline and Hop’s smell, spiraling into some sort of uncontained lustful act. It would be okay as long as Hop never knew. He buries his head into the jacket with a soft moan.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rotom let out a cheerful chirp, alerting Hop of an incoming message. Stopping in his tracks, the professor-in-training instinctively reaches for his jacket pocket – only to realize that his coat isn’t there. A curse on his lips, Hop pats down his pant pockets, searching for his phone. The blue device rests in his back pocket. With an exasperated sigh, Hop checks his messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Victor would let him know he’d forgotten his jacket. Luckily, Hop’s taxi hasn’t arrived yet – so he could easily head back now and grab it for the long ride back to Postwick. He sends off two quick messages to Victor before turning on his heel and speed-walking to Victor’s flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[hop!!]: im coming to get it if thats ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[hop!!]: taxi didnt come yet lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes Hop ten minutes before he nears Victor’s residence. With a bounce in his step, he bounds toward Victor’s front door, unlocking it with his spare key. Hop steps into the empty living room – glancing around for any sign of his jacket. There’s nothing on the couch, where Victor mentioned Hop left it – so Victor probably brought it upstairs to hang up in his room. He still hadn’t replied to Hop’s messages yet – nor had he even seen them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be helped,” Hop mumbles to himself. “I’ll just go ask him where he put it and apologize for intruding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Step by step, Hop ascends the stairs to Victor’s bedroom. The hallway is mostly empty, but the lights are still on. Although every door is tightly shut, light pours out from underneath the one leading to Victor’s room. Hop approaches it nonchalantly – despite the strange feeling in the air. His hands are clammy as he turns the doorknob, pushing forward to reveal Victor’s figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thought that comes to Hop’s mind is “holy fuck, Victor’s small.” With his jacket covering Victor’s entire torso and then some, his childhood friend seems tiny. To be fair, Hop towers over both twins when he stands next to them, and he recently surpassed even Lee in height – but the sight of Victor covered in a much-too-large jacket tugs at Hop’s heartstrings like a skilled harpist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second thought, which hits him like a train, is “holy fuck, Victor’s jacking off to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Absorbed in his own world, the bashful boy quietly moans Hop’s name into his jacket. To Hop’s ears, Victor sounds desperate – his quiet mewls dissolving into “ah”s and “please”s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surreal is the only way to describe their current situation. Hop had imagined Victor before – pretended to trace over his pale thighs and freckled back, thought about pressing kisses to that mole on Victor’s chest, right below his left breast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to see Victor in front of him? Hop has no clue how to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” Hop purrs from the doorway, hardly recognizing his own voice. “I didn’t know you thought of me that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor flinches. He hadn’t noticed Hop enter his room – when had he arrived, and how long had he been watching? Embarrassment burns in his sinuses and in his gut – Hop caught him jacking off. As Victor feels every muscle in his body freeze up, the only dreadful thought that remains in his head is that Hop </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t disgusted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – Hop,” Victor manages, in an attempt to salvage what was left of his pride. “I can explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do,” Hop smirks down at him. Ah – when had he become so close? With one knee propped up on the bed, Hop blocks Victor’s only method of escape, trapping him against the wall – not like he would want to flee, anyway. Hop pulls down the jacket to reveal Victor’s face, and with those flaxen eyes vaster than the universe, he meets Victor – staring into him. “Because I’ve imagined this far too many times on my own, and I’d like to hear it from you for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor’s heart stutters against his ribcage, that vile sense of hope tickling his conscience. “I – I, Hop – I don’t know what to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Victor,” Hop smiles, letting his eyes drop to Victor’s painfully hard erection. “May I touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shamefully, Victor squeezes his eyes shut before nodding once in approval. He lets Hop do as he desires – following the sensation of Hop’s hands caressing his abdomen, tracing down over his hips, squeezing his thighs. As Hop slowly makes his way toward Victor’s dick, teasing him lightly, a small moan escapes Victor, causing a shudder to spill through his whole body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really adorable,” Hop whispers into Victor’s collarbone. “I never knew you were so dirty. Jacking off to my scent – how many times have you done this without me knowing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-just once,” Victor says meekly, clutching Hop’s jacket close. “I-I couldn’t help myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How slutty,” Hop muses, teasing Victor’s erection with the tips of his fingers. “And you’re already like this – so close to coming now that I’m here, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Victor sobs. “P-please touch me, Hop. I need – I need to cum – I haven’t for so long –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you now?” Hop hums, wrapping his fingers around Victor’s ready cock. “Tell me how to make you cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor flushes a deep red, turning away. “I – actually, uh – I usually need prostate stimulation to cum nowadays…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me to…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… if you want. I used an enema earlier, and…” Victor trails off, unsure of how to finish his sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay with me doing this to you?” Hop asks, beginning to shed his clothes onto the floor next to Victor’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Victor huffs, squirming uncomfortably beneath Hop. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I have lube and condoms in the top drawer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Hop leans over and pulls out a small bottle and a condom. This wasn’t how he imagined his first encounter with Victor to go – but any opportunity to fuck the man of his dreams shouldn’t be wasted. Victor bashfully spreads his legs as Hop sits between them, squirting lube directly onto Victor’s entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold!” Victor yelps, digging his nails into Hop’s shoulders. “Hah-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Hop asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor nods softly, watching the rise and fall of his own chest as Hop circles him, pressing into the center every so often. His fingers are much larger than Victor’s own – but they still slip in just as easily. How often he masturbates is evident just from how painless everything goes – and Victor simultaneously wants to curse at himself for being obvious and thank himself for stopping unnecessary suffering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop’s fingers prod at his walls, searching for his prostate with deliberate caution. Every movement Hop makes is calculated to bring Victor as much pleasure as possible – or so it seems, as he wrings out moan after moan from Victor’s throat. Each thrust elicits a heavenly “Hop” or a delicious “ah” – and from the looks of it, Hop seems to be enjoying how vocal Victor is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t – ah – you think I-I’m prepared enough?” Victor asks him as Hop jabs his fingers into Victor’s prostate so hard he can feel his dick twitch in anticipation. Hop drags his digits around the bundle of nerves – so close, but yet so far – and Victor bucks his hips in an attempt to reach climax faster, whimpering. Hop holds him down, clicking his tongue as if to scold him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like seeing you so needy,” Hop admits. Victor can feel the blush on his face and the silly feeling in his heart – almost dreamlike as his mind contorts Hop’s words into a potential concealed confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-just for you,” Victor sighs out, letting his eyes roll back into his head. Hop’s hand on his hip feels like the only thing holding him to this world – preventing him from riding the elevator down to hell. At the same time, the fingers dancing in his rectum send him spiraling upward into a high-rise penthouse of arousal – and Victor’s body doesn’t know how to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you,” Hop says suddenly. “Uh – just in case it wasn’t obvious. You’re really turning me on right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fluttering feelings tickle his ears and throat all over – flickering red onto his skin like tiny pixies painting his emotions out for Hop to observe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – like you too,” Victor whimpers, gripping Hop’s shoulders even harder as the other boy slowly slides his fingers out. He groans in disapproval, catching Hop’s wrist as he pulls back. “Please don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sliding on the condom, Hop fills Victor with something that has much more girth. As the tip of Hop’s cock stretches him wide, Victor swears he can see patches of white appear on the edges of his vision. It isn’t painful – more electric in nature than anything else. It feels like Hop has one hand pressed down on his chest, squeezing out the air from his lungs with each millimeter forward. By the time Hop is fully sheathed within him, Victor feels like he’s on tenterhooks – tingling warmth spread open for Hop to devour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor is </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not just in appearance, but his insides make Hop’s heart feel like a pancake fresh-off-the-stove – steaming and dizzy after being flipped around so many times. Moreover, Victor’s fluffy bangs stick to his cheeks and forehead in such an endearing manner – Hop can’t help but feel his heart soar with affection. The brunette glides one hand down Hop’s back – tickling him as it descends. Before he can laugh and tell him to knock it off, Victor squeezes his butt, whistling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a view,” Victor pants out, letting his eyes dart all around Hop’s undressed state. Hop huffs in embarrassment, brushing over Victor’s nipples to distract himself from the buzzing in his chest. Victor’s insides tense up at the sensation, and he lets out a loud squeal – sending Hop’s mind into torment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be saying that about you,” Hop hisses back. He leans over Victor’s body and dips underneath the jacket, both of them sticky with sweat, and circles Victor’s areola with his tongue until the other boy’s voice begins to come out in indecipherable noises. Slowly, he slides out until he can hear Victor begin to whimper needily – and then he slams back in, tearing a scream from Victor’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaah! Hop – f-fuck, that’s too sudden,” Victor whines as Hop thrusts into his weakened body. He’s already spent, even though Hop has barely touched him – Victor isn’t sure just how much more he can handle taking. His hips ache in disagreement, and his intestines lurch with every movement – but Victor loves how he feels, shaky and so overstimulated that his bottom throbs. Hop’s jacket, now crumpled up over the indigo-haired boy as he wrings every shattered noise out of Victor, is probably ruined by now – but both of them are too teary-eyed and too involved to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your chest sensitive too?” Hop murmurs, muffled by the fabric and Victor’s skin. All of Victor’s reactions are so perfect – but the ones he reveals in bed are only shown to him. Unlike Champion Victor, Victor from Postwick – who is Hop’s childhood friend and crush – is only for his eyes to witness. For some reason, the thought lights a fire within him – Victor is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>right now, even if it only lasts for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think,” Victor moans indignantly, tears pricking his eyes as he pushes Hop’s bangs out of his face with one hand. “I’m already like this, Hop – I’m so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-me too,” Hop nearly giggles, thrusting into Victor with a renewed vigor. Their intertwined bodies are the only things that matter in this moment – and Hop’s heart nearly chirps when Victor leans forward to kiss Hop. It’s chaste, and a bit short – but it’s enough to satisfy Hop for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rock into each other, their thighs audibly meeting as they drive themselves over the edge. As Victor feels his orgasm approaching, he guides Hop’s hand down to his dick – as if asking for a favor from his partner. Hop complies gleefully, twisting his wrist as he moves his hand up and down Victor’s shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sexy,” Hop whispers. “I’m going to cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor nods once, his throat too raw to form any articulate response. As Hop drills into his prostate, all he can do is shout noises that convey his pleasure – and it seems to work, as they’re both pushed to climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor’s cum smears between both of them as Hop’s full weight collapses on top of him. With a grunt, Victor half-heartedly whacks Hop’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Pull out,” he rasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop groans in response, sliding onto the bed reluctantly. Somehow, in the dingy lighting of Victor’s bedroom, he looks handsome – and Victor’s incorrigible feelings blossom like the night-blooming cereus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Hop grins, eyes half-lidded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor snorts in response. “Don’t you have an important meeting tomorrow morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s hilarious when Hop’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open in realization, and Victor giggles as the taller man clambers over him to get dressed. “Fuck – I’m so sorry, Vic – I don’t want to leave you like this –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Victor replies, a small smile on his lips. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ wyatt: hits dat ball right back at ya</p><p>ANYWAY.... if yall horny fuckers wanna send in some requests or questions feel free to hit up my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/ryuseirune">curiouscat</a><br/>or just... you know, comment. i read and appreciate every single one even if it's just being thirsty and shite! love that for us</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>